scoot_labsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Great Mozzarella Stick War of '92/@comment-26552238-20170224213707
Paul's Diary, 2242, October... something? I think? Lots of shit happened over the past few days, I've been too busy to write anything. In short: the rig blew up. Thank fucking God Granite warned us over the radio. I was expecting another day of sitting on my ass and watching old football holotapes, not the air to be poisoned! Said he was "fighting Frank", with some "weird ass Vault 13 guy decked in power armor, with mutants and a robot dog following him". I was sure, it's another prank call. Like Granite was going to shoot Secret Service. Until I heard the gun fire. And then saw green gas coming through the air vents. I panicked, calling the guys and telling everybody to get the hell out. Left lots of civs to mutate or die, but that's their fault for being lazy shits and not joining the good guys with the armor. Lots of people died, mainly civilians that breathed in the F.E.V. That, or they became muties or something. We lost the president, and Frank. According to Granite, that is, I don't trust the guy all that much. He isn't loyal, and he helped kill the most useful asset of the Enclave. Unless there's something more to that story, he can go to Hell. We got a few civs in hazmat suits and a hefty number of soldiers, and we got Curling and some other scientists. We grabbed some power armor and laser weapons from the armory, Smith rolling some oil drums with us. The crazy old bastard. Flew off with a vertibird, we just barely got out of the blast zone of that sucker. Bigger than whatever the Chinese used, that's for fucking sure. Anyway, it seemed some others flew off too, some not quick enough to haul ass when the explosion occurred. We lost radio contact with the Enclave, but Granite managed to reach us on a different channel. Said he escaped on an oil tanker, and watched some fireworks. He was glad some of us escaped, but he mentioned he and his squad were cutting ties with the Enclave. Son of a bitch. We were stuck flying for a few days, we had enough fuel because of all the plasma ammo we took. Place was packed, with everybody crammed into the back seats and oil drums behind the pilot. We all enjoyed a nice MRE dinner, though. Frankie managed to sneak some Fancy Lad snack cakes before the explosion, the Knight in shining armor. We found a weird base in the middle of the sea tonight, like the oil rig, but it was all white and had lots of advanced tech inside. Raiders and bandits don't have much boats, so nothing was picked clean. We landed expecting to meet somebody, but we all found skeletons in either combat armor or lab coats. Looks to be a research base, or a mine of some sort. Some dirty old papers suggest they're studying some sort of artifact, and they're named the "SCP Foundation". Probably an old pre-war company, but the amount of times they've censored stuff concerns me. Anyway, place is pretty big. The lower levels are quite clean, except for the corpses everywhere. Seemed like their starved to death or died of radiation poisoning, though the building looks pretty untouched by the bombs. I'm going to hit the hay, it's been one hell of a day. We might stay a few days, then fly off to find land. Until then, I'm going to enjoy these comfy beds and they're stocked fridges. They got working televisions, too. Will update tomorrow.